


This Thing Called Love

by amelespotamos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 2woogyu is my favorite ot3, M/M, i suck at endings, so this happened, sungyeol is also there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu and Woohyun have only just started becoming more than friends when Sunggyu finds himself falling for Dongwoo as well. It doesn't make sense that his heart can be pulled in two different directions. That there can be two people that he can feel the same things about at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to chapter 9 of Vignettes. Not that it needed one.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home," Sunggyu says as he and Woohyun stop in front of the steps leading up to the door of the apartment building. "I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten the way since I left four hours ago."  


Woohyun fixes his gaze on the other man in a way that makes Sunggyu's skin itch with anticipation. When coupled with the charming smile Woohyun has flashed him every day since they met, Sunggyu prays he doesn't spontaneously combust before they get to the best part of this date. "But then how would I get my goodnight kiss?"  


"Who said I liked you that much?" Sunggyu puts a hand up to stop Woohyun when he takes a step closer. He's totally bluffing, but Woohyun doesn't need to know that. He had actually wanted to kiss him since the end of their first date. But he had psyched himself out thinking Woohyun would be disappointed with their kiss because Sunggyu doesn't have much experience kissing anyone, especially other guys, and it would be awkward and completely ruin whatever had been slowly building between them and maybe he shouldn't try to kiss him just yet. So he had chosen a lame wave before retreating to his apartment to die of embarrassment while simultaneously hoping Woohyun wasn't put off by such a flat send-off. And seeing as they're just ending their second date he must not have been.  


"Wasn't it you," Woohyun asks as he takes another step closer. He doesn't meet any resistance from the hand Sunggyu still has pressed against his chest. Taking that as a good sign, he places a tentative hand on Sunggyu's waist, watching his face to make sure he isn't overstepping.  


Sunggyu knows it's because Woohyun still isn't sure exactly where he stands with him. Sunggyu's especially good at sending mixed signals and Woohyun has been generous in understanding his behavior and the reasoning behind it. He doesn't think he deserves someone like Woohyun. Someone who's willing to accept just being friends with the guy he likes because said guy isn't comfortable enough with himself to be in a romantic relationship with a guy. Woohyun's been such a good friend to him, but he knows he hasn't done a very good job of reciprocating. (And that knowledge scares him because if he's such a crappy friend he'll probably make a crappier boyfriend and that's exactly why he hesitated in accepting his feelings for Woohyun. He hadn't wanted to ruin things by wanting more than he could give.)  


But Woohyun, being the annoyingly wonderful person he is, doesn't see it that way. Which might be due to the fact that Sunggyu had confided in him all of his insecurities and discomfort with his sexuality the first time he had rejected him. Sunggyu had felt bad seeing how much Woohyun liked him while he wasn't sure he wanted to feel the same way. Woohyun had been the one to suggest they just stay friends and Sunggyu had agreed partly out of pity (because the other had looked so heartbroken even though he tried to hide it) and partly because he felt something he couldn't name (or didn't want to name) for Woohyun—something that made him want to keep him in his life in some way.  


But now, months later, Sunggyu is more secure in who he is and can no longer deny he cares for Woohyun as more than a friend. In the time it took him to reach this state, Woohyun has become one of his closest friends. And he's happy for their friendship, but also ready to see if they could have more together.  


And it's with this mindset that he takes Woohyun's face in both hands and brings it closer to his own. Woohyun's eyes go wide at the bold move before closing in anticipation. Sunggyu doesn't give himself time to second guess, only closing the gap between them after a quick deep breath. It's just a simple press of the lips until Woohyun angles his head and starts moving his lips. Even though he initiated it, Sunggyu readily gives up control of the kiss. The main reason being the way Woohyun keeps a firm grasp on his waist with both hands, just tight enough to hold him in place. He melts into the touch, waiting to be molded by those hands, and that mouth.  


He'd long since forgotten his surroundings (somewhere between Woohyun's eyes rooting him to the ground and the mention of a kiss), but the sound of a throat being cleared nearby brings back his awareness. They're unabashedly kissing in front of his home and there's at least one witness. But judging by the way Woohyun chases after his lips when he pulls away Sunggyu is the only one who notices they're no longer alone. Not that he can blame Woohyun for getting lost in the moment: he's sure Woohyun has been waiting to kiss him since they first met.  


"I don't mean to interrupt, but..." The stranger—a man—trails off awkwardly.  


Sunggyu and Woohyun look over in the direction of the voice to see Sunggyu's neighbor Dongwoo standing close by. He has on baggy sweatpants and a tank top despite the chill in the air. A small duffel bag hangs on one shoulder as he searches for something to lay his eyes on that isn't the two people in front of him who have yet to separate.  


Sunggyu pulls Woohyun over to one side of the stairs to give his neighbor room to pass. He keeps his head down, mortified, as Dongwoo walks by. He knows Dongwoo won't tease him about this, now or later, but that doesn't make the blush on his cheeks any lighter. He waits until Dongwoo is inside before picking his head up. The first thing he sees is Woohyun with a hand over his mouth.  


"I'm happy to see you're enjoying this." Sunggyu can tell from the twinkle in the other's eyes that he's trying not to laugh. He's not mad, but he's not exactly amused either.  


Woohyun lets his hand fall away, revealing a grin. "It's kinda funny," he shrugs. "Besides, I doubt you'll see that guy all that much."  


"He lives across the hall from me."  


The information doesn't have the desired effect because Woohyun only shrugs again. "You never told me you lived so close to someone that hot."  


Sunggyu squints at him for a moment before turning away. He doesn't know why he puts up with him sometimes. "Goodnight, Woohyun," he throws over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs.  


Woohyun clutches his arm before he can get very far. "Wait," he says as he pulls Sunggyu back down the stairs. "You forgot something."  


"What's that?" Sunggyu looks at the other suspiciously. He wouldn't put it past Woohyun to try to get another kiss from him. Sunggyu can imagine him puckering his lips and making annoying whiny sounds and batting his eyelashes in an attempt to win him over with cuteness. But when Woohyun does try for another one, he just goes straight for Sunggyu's lips. A gentle hand on his chin holds him in place as Woohyun moves his mouth on his. And, yes, this is why Sunggyu puts up with him (or now it is, at least).  


When Woohyun finally lets him go Sunggyu resists the urge to reach out for him. His legs have gone weak and he's definitely more oxygen-deprived than he had been, but Woohyun doesn't need to know that.  


"Goodnight," Woohyun says, his voice the perfect combination of soft and sexy and reluctant. He holds Sunggyu's gaze as if trying to convey a hundred more words from just the one. Sunggyu isn't too dazed to notice that he also looks rather pleased with himself. And he must be since he just got the last word. He gives Sunggyu's hands a small squeeze before walking away.  


Sunggyu spends the night playing their second kiss on a loop in his head, his stomach flipping every time it starts over. He thinks about the way Woohyun had looked at him. There had been lust, of course, but also affection and happiness. It's thrilling to know that Woohyun feels that way because of him. That he can make him feel that way. That there's someone who likes him and wants him. And what's even better than that is Sunggyu feels the same way about Woohyun. He didn't want to admit it before, but now there's no way to deny it.  


He goes to sleep with a smile on his face and Woohyun still occupying his thoughts.

  


~~~

  


Woohyun stares at the floor numbers and wills them to go by faster. The sound of Sunggyu's and Dongwoo's laughter, the latter's much louder by far, fills up the elevator. Woohyun clenches his jaw, biting back the exasperated sigh threatening to come out. He's not angry. And he's definitely not _jealous_. Not at all. So what if he and Sunggyu had been flirting in the lobby as they waited for the elevator and when it arrived they had found Dongwoo standing there with a laundry basket and it had taken Sunggyu just seconds to forget about Woohyun as he started talking to Dongwoo and neither of them have bothered to include Woohyun in their conversation? They're neighbors and (apparently) friends. He's _not_ jealous.  


Except, he's totally jealous.  


The ding of the bell when the elevator finally reaches their floor signals the end of the longest two minutes of Woohyun's life. He waits (patiently, he tells himself) while Sunggyu and Dongwoo go back and forth trying to out-polite each other and let the other get off the elevator first. Sunggyu wins eventually and he and Dongwoo exchange "goodnight's" (Woohyun pretends not to see the lingering hand Dongwoo claps onto Sunggyu's shoulder) before the shorter man ( ~~finally~~ ) leaves.  


Sunggyu watches him enter his apartment before turning to face Woohyun who stands between the elevator doors, keeping them open. The smile is still on his face and Woohyun feels a little betrayed by the twinkling in his eyes. He tries to plaster a smile over the scowl that would rather be there instead.  


"I think I'll head back now," Woohyun says, attempting to sound casual. "I forgot I have this, uh, thing to do..."  


Sunggyu's smile slips. "O-oh..." A wave of guilt washes over Woohyun at the look of disappointment on his friend's face. It probably took a lot of courage for Sunggyu to invite him up so late at night. He's always been (or at least tried to be) understanding of Sunggyu's internal conflict. He should know how hard it must have been for the other to throw out that suggestion as casually as he had. Sure, he's been in Sunggyu's apartment before, but this time is different. He feels even more guilty at the thought that Sunggyu might think he did something wrong. He's being stupid. It's not like Sunggyu's purposely trying to make him jealous. "You know what," he says as he steps out of the elevator. "I don't have to go. It's nothing."  


"Are you sure?" Sunggyu looks at him warily.  


He nods in return and leans in to press a soft kiss on the other's lips. This time the smile on his face is genuine. Sunggyu visibly relaxes at the sight of it and sends one back. "I'm just an idiot, is all."  


"As long as you know that." The affronted noise Woohyun makes is drowned out by the sound of Sunggyu's laughter. Woohyun doesn't stay mad for very long, letting Sunggyu pull him by the hand towards his apartment. Sunggyu doesn't ask him any more questions for the rest of the night. When Woohyun thinks about it in the morning, he wonders if it's because Sunggyu had realized that he was jealous of Dongwoo. But his pride won't let him ask in case Sunggyu makes him admit it.

  


~~~

  


"Is that him," Sungyeol asks from over Woohyun's shoulder. "He's pretty hot."  


Woohyun would tell his friend to keep his voice down, but their conversation remains private thanks to the splashing from the other swimmers. They're standing next to the lifeguard chair (in which Sungyeol should be sitting and actually doing his job) and staring a little too obviously at Sunggyu's neighbor. Woohyun isn't sure how to feel about running into Dongwoo at the gym of all places. He'd gotten over his jealousy over Sunggyu and Dongwoo's friendship after Sunggyu had finally confronted him about it. (Woohyun seething while Dongwoo had told some wild story during another ridiculously long elevator ride might have been the catalyst.) And he doesn't hold anything against Dongwoo; he's obviously a nice guy and he and Sunggyu get along well (a little too well in Woohyun's opinion). But that doesn't mean Dongwoo is high up on his list of people he wouldn't mind running into.  


He shrugs at the compliment, despite the fact that he had said the same thing after meeting Dongwoo for the first time. As he watches the other man stretch next to the pool he can't help agreeing even more. "He's not bad, I guess."  


"Please," Sungyeol scoffs. "That guy is all kinds of hot. I can totally see why you're jealous. And I'm not just saying that because he has his shirt off. So, you're going to introduce me to him, right?"  


"I'm not jealous of his looks. And when did I say I was going to talk to him?"  


"Somewhere around you noticing him and then acting like you didn't."  


Woohyun doesn't bother denying it. He looks back over at Dongwoo, now in the water. He swims from one end of the pool to the other before popping out of the water to catch his breath. (Woohyun's brain unnecessarily supplies the background music and slow motion.) "Alright, fine, I'll go, but you're not allowed to come. I don't even know him, so it'll be weird if I introduce my friends to him."  


"Yeah, that's why," Sungyeol replies sarcastically. "It can't possibly be because you don't want me to see you flirting with him, can it?"  


Woohyun nearly chokes on his incredulity. "I'm not gonna _flirt_ with him; I'm just saying hi. And besides, I have Sunggyu."  


"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Sungyeol says before giving his friend a small push in Dongwoo's direction. "I expect you to tell me how not-flirting with him went."  


Choosing to ignore Sungyeol, Woohyun starts walking over to where Dongwoo is being fawned over by a couple of middle-aged women. He doesn't even know what he's supposed to say. He's never had a conversation with Dongwoo where it was just the two of them. Sunggyu is the only thing they have in common and the last thing he wants to do is bring him up when he's trying not to hate the guy.  


When he finally reaches Dongwoo, the two women are blushing and giggling as he shows them how to stretch in the water. The movements are simple, but they whine and sidle up close to Dongwoo in an attempt to get him to instruct them in a more hands-on way. Woohyun rolls his eyes at how obvious they are. _He's not_ that _good-looking_ , he ( ~~lies to himself~~ ) thinks.  


For his part, Dongwoo maintains his cheery attitude, the smile never leaving his face. Woohyun would have left him to entertain the two women if the other hadn't noticed him lingering at the edge of the pool and given him a pleading look. He reasons that it's only because Dongwoo catches him off guard that he tries to help. (The wide, shiny eyes have nothing to do with it.)  


"Hey, Dongwoo," he calls. He can feel the other's relief from just a few feet away. He waits as Dongwoo excuses himself from the now pouting ladies and then wades through the waist-high water until he gets to the edge of the pool.  


"Thanks," Dongwoo says once he's stepped out of the pool. He grabs his towel from where it sits on his gym bag and wraps it around his shoulders. The fabric all but swallows up his already small frame; transforming him into a bundle of cuteness. Woohyun feels a strange pang somewhere in his chest at the sight. He tries his best to ignore it.  


"Does that happen often," he asks instead.  


Dongwoo laughs, the sound much more reserved than usual (or rather, when he's talking to Sunggyu). "It used to. Now I usually try to come later in the day when they're not around."  


Woohyun nods, already out of steam. He still doesn't know what they could talk about. Unlike him, Dongwoo doesn't seem bothered by the silence growing between them. He's busy drying his skin and hair. Woohyun looks over at the lifeguard chair to see Sungyeol watching them, as expected. He tips his head slightly in Dongwoo's direction as a silent question to his friend asking what to do next. Sungyeol makes a couple of wild gestures that leaves Woohyun furrowing his eyebrows. _What_ , he mouths with a quick glance at the guy next to him. Even from the other side of the pool, Woohyun can make out Sungyeol's eye-roll as he repeats his previous gestures. Woohyun nods in understanding before turning his attention back to Dongwoo.  


"Do you want to get a drink?" Dongwoo starts at the sudden question. He wraps the towel back around his shoulders; the confused look on his face sets off another strange pang in Woohyun's chest that's just a bit harder to ignore than the first one. "Just coffee," Woohyun clarifies.  


Dongwoo thinks about it for a moment (although Woohyun doesn't see what there is to think about). "But aren't you—" he starts before cutting himself off.  


"Aren't I what?" Now Woohyun's the one confused.  


Dongwoo shakes his head, a smile finding its way back on his face. "Nothing," he answers with enough conviction that Woohyun is inclined to believe him. "Coffee sounds great."  


~~~

  


**To: gyu~♡**  
You were right.

**From: gyu~♡**  
You're gonna have to be more specific. I'm right about a lot of things.

**To: gyu~♡**  
Dongwoo's not so bad.

**To: gyu~♡**  
And don't flatter yourself :p

**From: gyu~♡**  
Excuse you, I'm a genius.

**From: gyu~♡**  
Took you long enough. Dongwoo's wonderful.

**To: gyu~♡**  
You enjoy my pain, don't you?

**To: gyu~♡**  
:(

**From: gyu~♡**  
You're cute when you're being a jealous idiot for no reason.

**To: gyu~♡**  
How cute?

**To: gyu~♡**  
Gyu~

**To: gyu~♡**  
Stop ignoring me~

**To: gyu~♡**  
Fine. Ignore me. But I'm taking back what I said about Dongwoo.

**To: gyu~♡**  
He's not that great.

**From: gyu~♡**  
You're such a child sometimes.

**To: gyu~♡**  
But a cute child, right?

**From: gyu~♡**  
Goodnight, Woohyun.

**To: gyu~♡**  
Night (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

**From: gyu~♡**  
(一。一;;）

  


~~~

  


A smile stretches across Dongwoo's face as soon as he opens his apartment door. Sunggyu's surprised he's not jumping on top of him to give him a hug. "Sunggyu, what's up?"  


The smile on Sunggyu's face turns embarrassed as he remembers why he knocked on his neighbor's door. He doesn't think he has anything to worry about. Unlike Woohyun, Dongwoo won't make fun of him. "So there's this spider," he starts slowly. "It's not that I'm afraid of it, per se, but I don't really want it in my apartment. It's not even paying any bills. And I don't want to kill it because that's rude, so, uh, I was hoping you could help me relocate it to, you know, not where I live."  


Dongwoo's laugh is bright and nowhere near mocking. "Say no more. I'm an expert at spider relocation."  


"Thank you," Sunggyu sighs in relief. "I owe you one."  


A couple minutes later, Sunggyu stands in the doorway of his bathroom watching his neighbor coax the spider onto a piece of paper and then trap it under a cup. He gives Dongwoo a wide berth as he exits the bathroom and follows him to the living room. Dongwoo has him open the window so he can shake the spider onto the fire escape. Sunggyu locks the window just in case after he's slammed it shut.  


"Thank you again." Sunggyu can’t figure out what to do with his hands; they feel awkward just hanging by his sides. "I'll pay you back sometime."  


"Don't worry about it," Dongwoo says and Sunggyu wonders how it's possible for someone to smile so easily and mean it. Almost as soon as the words are out of the younger man's mouth, his stomach lets out a loud growl. He slaps a hand onto his stomach as if that will magically keep it from doing it again, his smile faltering.  


Sunggyu chuckles softly at the surprised look on Dongwoo's face. "I think your stomach has other plans." From there it takes a few minutes for Sunggyu to convince Dongwoo to let him cook for him as payment for his spider relocation services. Dongwoo continually insists that it's fine; that he was planning on making something anyway. But Sunggyu has nothing if he doesn't have his pride and he hates being indebted to people. His persistence finally pays off in the end.  


He gets Dongwoo to sit on the couch and watch some random show on the TV while he tries to figure out what the hell he could cook that would be impressive and actually taste good. It takes a bit longer than he expects, mostly because Dongwoo wanders into the kitchen halfway through and distracts him with questions and just his presence in general. The fact that he ends up looking at the other man more than the pot on the stove isn't lost on him, but he doesn't think too much of it.  


He serves Dongwoo a dinner of ramen at the small table in his kitchen. He gives a silent thanks to Woohyun for teaching him a few things about cooking as he watches Dongwoo happily dig into his bowl of noodles. Sunggyu can't be sure, but he really hopes Dongwoo isn't just pretending to enjoy it to spare his feelings. He doesn't realize he hasn't eaten anything yet until Dongwoo asks through a mouthful of ramen, "Aren't you gonna eat, too?" Sunggyu tears his eyes away from his neighbor to focus on his food. _Was his mouth always that big_ , he wonders. He'd noticed that about Dongwoo the same way he'd noticed many of his other traits, passively filing it away for no specific reason. (Plus it had been hard to miss with the way he laughs.) Now, though, it seems so much more prominent and kind of hypnotizing. He feels strangely guilty about this sudden interest in his neighbor's mouth. It's just innocent curiosity (or so he rationalizes), but it somehow seems unfair to Woohyun. He doesn't really understand why since he still considers Woohyun a friend, albeit a friend he kisses and goes on dates with. And yet he makes it a point to avoid looking directly at Dongwoo when Woohyun's face pops into his head.  


Dongwoo doesn't seem to notice, though, as he's too busy eating. That works fine for Sunggyu. They finish the ramen without any conversation, the sound from the TV that's still on coming into the room, and then settle onto the couch with a couple glasses of wine. (Woohyun endlessly rags on him for having what he considers to be a weak taste in alcohol and Sunggyu always argues that it's sad enough drinking wine by yourself when you live alone. If he drank anything stronger it would just look pathetic.)  


Sunggyu braces himself with a large gulp from his glass before saying, "So you and Woohyun seem a lot closer lately."  


Dongwoo looks away from the television, his wine glass nestled between both his hands. "Yeah, I guess," he shrugs. His voice is quiet and his eyes don't meet Sunggyu's. "It seemed like he didn't like me before, but I think he's warmed up to me now."  


_Who wouldn't warm up to you_ , Sunggyu thinks and almost says out loud. He catches himself and washes the words back with another gulp of wine. He's thinking a lot of strange things lately. "I think he was just jealous," he reveals instead.  


"Of me?" Dongwoo's surprised eyes finally meet his. "Why?"  


"He thought I liked you more." Dongwoo accepts the reason silently, turning to face forward again. "He's probably just paranoid, though," Sunggyu continues. He leans back to rest his head on the top of the couch and smiles up at the ceiling. "Now he thinks that you like me. He says you're always giving me 'googly eyes'," he raises his free hand to make air quotes, "and that you light up when you guys talk about me—by the way, I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back. That's why my ears are always ringing." He rolls his head to look at Dongwoo. The younger man is unusually quiet. Sunggyu had expected him to laugh off the words, but his neighbor is perfectly still next to him without even a smile on his lips. "You don't..." He trails off as he loses the courage to voice his question.  


Dongwoo finishes his wine in one go and sets the glass on the coffee table in front of him. He stands up abruptly, startling Sunggyu. "I-I should go now," he stutters as he makes to walk past the other man.  


Sunggyu nearly spills his drink in his haste to stop Dongwoo. He grabs onto the younger man's hand and holds it tightly. "Don't go," he says quietly, looking up at Dongwoo. There's no resistance when he pulls at the other's hand and Dongwoo sits back down next to him. They end up much closer than before with their thighs touching slightly. Dongwoo looks down at his lap, a mixture of emotions on his face, and only looks up after Sunggyu gently squeezes his hand.  


"I do," he says softly in answer to Sunggyu's unfinished question.  


Sunggyu feels his heart clench at the pain in Dongwoo's eyes and voice. It must hurt to like someone you can't have. He's never been in that situation, but he can imagine how terrible it feels. He hesitates before setting his wine glass on the table and shifting closer to Dongwoo. The younger man eyes him warily when he notices, not that he can blame him. It must seem like Sunggyu's pitying him. He really does feel bad for Dongwoo, but that's not why he keeps leaning closer. By the time their lips touch he's stopped thinking about the whys of his actions; in fact, he stops thinking at all. Unsurprisingly (and fortunately for Sunggyu), Dongwoo responds immediately, wrapping his arms around Sunggyu's neck. The hesitant and soft way his lips move against Sunggyu's convey his feelings even better than his words could. It reminds Sunggyu of the first time he and Woohyun kissed. The uncertainty mixed with a feeling of rightness that makes his knees weak and his stomach flip. At the same time it also feels very different. Dongwoo’s kiss is tender and slow like he’s savoring a moment that might never happen again. With Woohyun there’s passion and strength and Sunggyu doesn’t have to think twice about letting him take the lead.  


The thought of his friend (his sort-of-maybe-boyfriend) makes him shoot up from the couch so fast he gets a little dizzy from it. He shouldn't be doing this. And with Dongwoo of all people. "I can't do this," he says in a panic. No matter how good it might have felt, there's just so much wrong with kissing his neighbor. He turns away from Dongwoo (he can tell how hurt the other is without even having to look at him) and runs a hand through his hair. Woohyun pops into his head again, making him feel worse than he already does.  


"It's probably best if I leave now." Dongwoo's voice sounds shaky, like he might be close to tears. Sunggyu feels a strong urge to comfort him, or at least apologize, but instead he doesn't do anything. He stands completely still and listens as the younger man gets up and walks to the front door. "Thanks again for dinner," Dongwoo says, clearing his throat after he chokes up on the last word. He leaves without saying anything else. Sunggyu doesn't doubt that it's because he can't. And that makes him feel like an even bigger jerk than he had already thought he was.  


He spends the night on his couch drinking the rest of the wine in the hopes that he'll get drunk enough to forget all of the bad decisions he'd made that night. It doesn't quite work, but his judgement does get impaired enough that texting Woohyun seems like a good idea. He tells the other man what a great guy he is, that he's happy to have met him. His vision is a little too blurry to read what Woohyun's response is so he assumes it's a happy and thankful message. His mind continues to go back to Dongwoo and their kiss. It's counterproductive considering that he wants to forget about what happened until he's ready to sort out his feelings (not that he even knows what they are). Eventually he falls asleep (or passes out; it's hard to tell) curled up on one end of the couch.

 

  


~~~

  


 

Despite his best efforts to completely avoid Woohyun, Dongwoo still finds himself out for coffee with him. It's his own fault for not being able to say no when Woohyun had asked. But in Dongwoo's defense, Woohyun is really persuasive. That's how they wound up meeting up regularly for coffee in the first place. He doesn't regret becoming friends with the other man, though. Woohyun is fun to talk to most of the time, but he can also be sympathetic and understanding when necessary. It only makes having to face him now that much harder.  


It's been less than a week since the kiss with Sunggyu. While Dongwoo had thought having a one-sided crush was painful, being completely ignored is even worse. Sunggyu might as well have packed up and left for all the younger man sees of him. Dongwoo had expected his neighbor to act like nothing happened and hopefully still be his friend. Total avoidance hadn't even occurred to him.  


"Dongwoo, you still in there?" Woohyun snaps his fingers in front of Dongwoo's face until his eyes focus on him. "You looked like you went to another planet for a bit," he comments as he leans back in his chair.  


Dongwoo looks down at his half-finished coffee. It's probably ice-cold by now. "I'm sorry." He looks away from Woohyun. He can't look at him for very long without being reminded of how he betrayed him. "I just have a lot on my mind," he says vaguely.  


"Do you want to talk about it?"  


Sunggyu obviously hasn't told Woohyun what happened and a part of Dongwoo thinks that it's probably better for the younger man to remain in the dark. Because he doesn't want to hurt him. But a bigger part of him feels too much guilt to keep it that way. "I don't know if I should," he says in the end.  


Woohyun's hand finds his across the table and holds on loosely. "You don't have to, but I'll listen whenever you're ready."  


And that's what makes up Dongwoo's mind for him: Woohyun's concern for and trust in him. Slipping his hand from Woohyun's, he sits up straighter and finally meets Woohyun's eyes. The words stick in his throat for a moment before he forces them out. "I—Sunggyu and I kissed." He waits for Woohyun's reaction, but it doesn't look like he has one. Aside from a slight frown he isn't showing a clear emotion. "It...It just happened," Dongwoo tries to explain himself. It feels more like he's making things worse.  


"When did it happen?"  


Dongwoo finally breaks eye contact, dropping his gaze to his cup. It doesn't really feel any better to be honest. "A few days ago. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just... We were talking and I ended up telling him that I like him and then he just kissed me and…and I kissed him back. I'm sorry. It was just once, though, I swear. You can punch me if it'll make you feel better."  


He says it in all seriousness, but Woohyun still laughs (well, the sound he makes is as close to a laugh as he can get considering the circumstances). His lips tilt up ever so slightly at the corners as he says, "I don't think that would make me feel better. Punching Sunggyu, though, might work." He gives a little half-shrug and Dongwoo can't tell if he's joking or not. "I think I should be angrier than I am," he muses like he's talking to himself. "I guess I was kind of expecting it."  


Dongwoo looks up in surprise. "You were expecting us to kiss?"  


Woohyun's smile is bigger this time. "You can say I've given it some thought," he answers.  


"So you're not mad?"  


"Not at you, no." Dongwoo breathes a sigh of relief at that. "But how about we don't tell Sunggyu about this conversation just yet?"  


"Uh, sure." He doesn't mention the fact that Sunggyu isn't even talking to him. "You're not going to do anything crazy, though, right," he asks warily. Woohyun's taking this much better than Dongwoo had expected. Which isn't particularly reassuring.  


Woohyun snorts. "There's no need to go crazy over a kiss. Unless there's something you're not telling me?"  


Dongwoo's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the implication. "No," he says a bit too loudly. He sinks down in his chair when some of the other customers turn to stare. " _Nothing_ else happened," he continues in a much quieter voice. "I swear."  


Woohyun actually looks relieved at the denial. Which, in turn, is a relief for Dongwoo. "I just need a day or two to think and, you know, process this. And maybe decide if I really am mad at you," Woohyun jokes.  


This time Dongwoo laughs with him. "I really am sorry," he apologizes again. Even if Woohyun doesn't seem like he's bothered by the kiss, Dongwoo still wants him to know that he's being sincere.  


Woohyun waves off the apology with a casual, "Don't be." He stands up before Dongwoo can question him and picks up his phone and wallet that had been lying forgotten on the table. "I'll call you later, okay? We can talk more then." He leaves Dongwoo in the coffee shop, speechless and confused.

 

  


~~~

  


 

Sunggyu's just on the edge of falling asleep when his phone starts ringing. He reaches out blindly for it, not wanting to open his eyes yet. "Hello," he mumbles when he answers it.  


"Open the door."  


He groans at Woohyun's obnoxiously loud voice in his ear. It's way too late for whatever Woohyun is planning; for Sunggyu, at least. "What do you want," he asks, moving his lips even less than before.  


"Please."  


Sunggyu lies still in his bed for a moment. The pleading tone to Woohyun's voice has him more awake than he had been at the start of the call. He's never heard his friend like this. Woohyun can be a bit of a brat sometimes; whiny and insistent in both the cute and annoying ways. But now he sounds completely serious. And Sunggyu can't help the knot of worry that forms in his stomach. He leaves his phone on the pillow with Woohyun still on the line as he gets up from the bed. Even as he tells himself that it's probably nothing, Sunggyu still rushes to get to his front door. He switches on the living room light before opening the door.  


The sight of Woohyun in one piece (and not even half as stressed as he'd sounded on the phone) is a short-lived relief. Sunggyu's eyes move past his friend to the neighbor he'd been steadfastly avoiding for almost two weeks. He looks away quickly, guilt tying his tongue. He knows he's not being fair to Dongwoo. Sunggyu's the one who made the first move and now he's acting like Dongwoo jumped him or something. The closest thing he has to an excuse is that he's a little confused at the moment. Not so much about his feelings; he knows how he feels about both Woohyun and Dongwoo. What's confusing is the fact that he feels the same way about both of them. Which doesn't make any sense to him. He should be able to make up his mind either way.  


"We need to talk," Woohyun states as he brushes past Sunggyu. He doesn't sound angry, but dread still settles in Sunggyu's stomach at the mention of talking.  


Dongwoo stands outside the apartment, waiting to be invited in. Sunggyu opens the door wider and steps aside to give him room to pass. He tries to catch Dongwoo's eye as he walks past, but his neighbor keeps his gaze downcast. Sunggyu stops him with a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," he says lowly with a glance at Woohyun who's made himself comfortable on the couch. "For..." Freaking out, pushing Dongwoo away, ignoring his existence; he has a lot to apologize for.  


"It's okay," Dongwoo assures him. He pats Sunggyu on the shoulder and gives him an awkward smile. ( _When has Dongwoo's smile ever been awkward_ , Sunggyu thinks with slowly growing dismay. His neighbor is always genuine and happy when he smiles. Sunggyu can't help thinking it's his fault.) "That's actually what we're here to talk about," Dongwoo says before he continues into the apartment and joins Woohyun on the couch.  


Sunggyu briefly considers just walking out of his apartment. It would save him from whatever conversation is about to happen. But Woohyun wouldn't let him off that easily; he'd looked way too determined when he stomped past Sunggyu. With a resigned sigh, Sunggyu shuts the door and trudges into the living room.  


Woohyun and Dongwoo are sitting together on one side of the couch. Sunggyu tries not to feel too put out about the way the two of them are holding hands, fingers interlocked and resting in Dongwoo's lap. He drops onto the other end of the chair and looks at Woohyun expectantly.  


"I guess we should mention the elephant in the room first," Woohyun starts and then continues bluntly, "You guys kissed." Guilt twists its way into Sunggyu's stomach, but he holds back on saying anything. It's not like Woohyun is done talking anyway. "I know I have every right to be mad at both of you, but I'm not. Which is why we're here now." He glances briefly at Dongwoo, silently communicating something Sunggyu wishes he could understand as well. "So obviously everything's really complicated between the three of us. I like you and you like me. Dongwoo likes you and apparently you like him, too."  


"And you two like each other, too?"  


Sunggyu finds it incredibly hard to believe that they've found themselves in a weird love triangle of reciprocated feelings. It's preposterous enough that he likes both Woohyun and Dongwoo; that he can imagine having relationships with them; that he wants relationships with them. Is he supposed to choose?  


Woohyun looks at Dongwoo again. "We..." He trails off without giving an actual answer. Luckily for him, Dongwoo has one.  


"I like spending time with him," Dongwoo offers, dropping his gaze down to his and Woohyun's connected hands. "He's fun to be with and I like talking to him, too."  


Sunggyu almost expects Woohyun to lean over and kiss Dongwoo with the way he's looking at him. There's a light dusting of pink on his cheeks that ignites a tiny flame of jealousy in Sunggyu's gut. But the only thing is, he doesn't know if he'd rather be in Woohyun's or Dongwoo's shoes. And therein lies the problem. "Where does that leave us then," Sunggyu asks with a sigh. If he's not the only one who feels this way, then he shouldn't have to come up with a solution by himself.  


"Well, Dongwoo and I were talking," Woohyun starts hesitantly and Sunggyu gets the feeling that he probably won't like what the younger man has to say. "And we thought of a way for everyone to be happy without anyone having to choose."  


"What, that the three of us should just date each other?" When his question is met with silence, Sunggyu looks between Dongwoo and Woohyun to see if he's missed the joke. "You can't be serious," he scoffs.  


Woohyun finally lets go of Dongwoo's hand as he moves closer to Sunggyu. "I know it sounds crazy—"  


"Ridiculous, actually," Sunggyu interjects. He's still trying to wrap his mind around how that kind of relationship could even work. He really doesn't think it can. "Does anyone even do that?"  


Dongwoo gets up to perch on the arm of the couch on the other side of Sunggyu. "There are some people who have relationships with more than one person at a time," he answers seriously. Sunggyu wouldn't be surprised if Dongwoo and Woohyun took the time to look this up before coming to see him.  


Rubbing at his eyes, Sunggyu leans back into the couch cushions. "Look, I'm sure you guys have this all figured out, but can we do this some other time? I'm really tired and I have to be up early in the morning." He doesn't actually have to be up early, but Dongwoo and Woohyun don't need to know that. But he really is tired; he just wants to climb into his bed and forget this conversation ever happened.  


"Will you at least think about it," Woohyun asks. He looks doubtful and Sunggyu doesn't blame him.  


"If I say yes will you leave?" Both Woohyun and Dongwoo reach out to smack Sunggyu on his head. He'll admit he deserves it, but it still hurts. He mumbles a half-hearted apology as he rubs the sore spots.  


"Would you rather choose?" Sunggyu looks up at Dongwoo when he asks the question. There's a touch of sadness in the younger man's eyes that says he must already think Sunggyu will pick Woohyun over him. He's not entirely wrong, but Sunggyu doesn't think he's right either. While Sunggyu had actively fallen for Woohyun, he's belatedly realized that he'd also developed feelings for Dongwoo at the same time. It happened much more subtly, though. He hadn't realized how he felt about his neighbor until it was too late. Maybe if he had noticed sooner then things wouldn't be as complicated as they are now. As it is, Sunggyu can't say that he likes Dongwoo any more or less than Woohyun. He cares about them equally; wants them to be happy and also wants to make them happy.  


Sunggyu shakes his head in answer to Dongwoo's question. He couldn't possibly choose between the two of them. "Okay, I’ll think about it," he sighs. It doesn’t seem likely that he’ll change his mind, but Sunggyu acquiesces. Woohyun and Dongwoo leave soon after that. Before he goes, Woohyun tells Sunggyu to think of all of the ways the three of them being together could be a good thing. To think of the pros rather than the cons, as they both know he would do the opposite. Dongwoo makes Sunggyu promise to really think about their idea one more time and offers him a small, less awkward smile before following Woohyun out of the apartment.  


Sunggyu heads straight to his bedroom once they’re gone. He crawls under his covers and fluffs his pillows just the way he likes it, but sleep proves to be elusive. Although he had no intention of doing so, he ends up actually thinking about Dongwoo and Woohyun’s absurd "solution". At first he makes a list in his head of all the reasons why their idea is doomed to fail. It’s a rather long list by the time he’s finished (and he still doesn’t feel sleepy). Then, he sets that list aside and makes one of the reasons why it could work like Woohyun had suggested. The second list is much shorter, but Sunggyu finds it to be much more convincing.

 

  


~~~

  


 

"So how does this work exactly," Sunggyu asks, glancing between Dongwoo and Woohyun. They're standing in the hallway outside his and Dongwoo's apartments after having come back from their first date. Sunggyu would've never thought he'd end up in a situation like this and yet here he is. He's still reluctant to call whatever the three of them have a relationship. Maybe just a really close friendship for now.  


"Like this," is Woohyun's cheeky answer and before Sunggyu has the chance to question the younger man's sanity, Woohyun pulls him in with an arm around his waist. His lips press firmly against Sunggyu's with a lot more confidence than the first time.  


It only lasts a couple seconds, but Sunggyu still winds up weak in the knees once Woohyun pulls back. "Oh," he manages softly. A smug grin stretches across Woohyun's face before he turns his attention to Dongwoo. Sunggyu won't deny that he's had a thought or two (or a dozen) about Woohyun and Dongwoo kissing each other. It's hard not to now that they're all practically boyfriends. But actually seeing them together is something else entirely. Their mouths fit together perfectly, Woohyun's full lips surrounding Dongwoo's equally thick bottom lip. There's heavy feeling in Sunggyu's gut at the sight that's definitely not from jealousy. He bites his lip when they separate to stop himself from reaching out for one of them.  


There's an almost tangible electricity between Dongwoo and Woohyun as they look at each other. Sunggyu finds it surprising how attracted they seem to be to each other considering how much Woohyun despised Dongwoo at first. But then again, Woohyun's first comment on Dongwoo had been that he was hot so maybe it shouldn't be that surprising after all.  


"Okay, now you guys kiss."  


Sunggyu's eyes feel like they might pop out of his head when he registers what Woohyun has just said. It shouldn't shock him as much as it does. They've kissed before (without an audience, of course), so a second time should be easy. But the level of enthusiasm from Woohyun gives him pause. He can't tell if Woohyun is really okay with all of this or if he's just forcing himself to be okay. This whole situation might have been Woohyun's idea, but Sunggyu can't help wondering if it's all for his sake. If Woohyun's still being his annoyingly nice self and giving Sunggyu what he thinks the older man wants because he thinks it'll make things easier.  


Sunggyu chances a glance at Dongwoo to see his reaction. Dongwoo has moved moved to stand in front of him, looking as hesitant as Sunggyu feels. It would be a lie to say Sunggyu isn't at all excited to kiss Dongwoo again (and that part of that excitement is knowing that the other has just kissed Woohyun). He still remembers the feeling of Dongwoo's lips on his, the taste of wine still lingering on his tongue.  


Deciding they're taking too long, Woohyun nudges Dongwoo closer to Sunggyu. Dongwoo's hands reach for Sunggyu's shoulders to steady himself while Sunggyu instinctively grabs onto his waist. They stare at each other for another moment before Sunggyu finally makes the first move. He leans forward slowly, watching Dongwoo's lips as he gets closer. His eyes fall shut when Dongwoo connects their mouths.  


Sunggyu forgets about Woohyun; he forgets the weirdness of whatever the three of them are; he even forgets where he is. All he can think about is kissing Dongwoo. It's as good as he remembers. Dongwoo's mouth moves gently against Sunggyu's, stealing his breath without even trying.  


"Oh," Sunggyu says again when they separate. Dongwoo's and Woohyun's kisses had felt so different, but they still managed to elicit the same response from Sunggyu. He chalks it up to his lack of experience. Not to mention, his feelings for the two of them are complicated.  


Woohyun has the same smug grin on his face as he wraps an arm around Sunggyu and Dongwoo's shoulders. "This wasn't such a bad idea, now was it," he asks Sunggyu. There's an excited twinkle in his eyes that's been there since the night started (or maybe even since Sunggyu agreed to date them). "It could work?"  


Sunggyu looks between Woohyun and Dongwoo. He still finds it hard to believe that they're really doing this. That he's seriously considering committing himself to not just one but two people. But no matter how strange the concept, he really does care about them and he wants to show it as best as he can. He nods first, mostly to himself, before answering. "I want it to work," Sunggyu states honestly. His eyes widen slightly in surprise at the matching happy expressions on Dongwoo's and Woohyun's faces. And, really, just when did they become so in sync? Sunggyu would be jealous if he didn't find it endearing.  


Endearment quickly turns to embarrassment, though. Dongwoo and Woohyun walk Sunggyu to his door (it's not even two feet away, but Woohyun insists) and as the older man is punching in his security code the two of them lean in to give him a peck on both of his cheeks. Sunggyu fumbles with the door handle and almost walks right into the door itself. The two men don’t bother to hide their amusement as they wish him goodnight. Sunggyu mumbles a response, stepping into his dark apartment to hide the redness of his face. Moreover being flustered, he’s also flattered. They’re making him feel special with something as simple as a kiss on the cheek. Sunggyu doesn’t think he’s going to regret this decision.


End file.
